Hormone, Pheromone und andere Krankheiten
by Julyn1984
Summary: Sirius hat ein Geheimnis. Doch er ist nicht der einzige, das dumme ist Jeder scheint Es zu wissen, außer Remus, sogar der Wolf. Naja in dieser Story geht es um Sirius der von seinen Gefühlen zu einer gewissen Person. Lest selbst!


_Sirius Gedanken:_

Wir haben zwei Uhr Nachts, ich kann mal wieder nicht schlafen, da du angefangen hast zu stöhnen. Du wälzt dich in deinem Bett hin und her.

Ich gehe zu dir und meine Hand legt sich in einer mir vertrauten Berührung auf deine Schulter. Ich tue das öfters, immer wenn du einem Alptraum hast, so wie scheinbar jetzt.

Da du auf dem Bauch liegst nutze ich die Gelegenheit und beginne ganz automatisch über deinen Rücken zu streicheln, ganz sanft und zaghaft, ich will nicht dass du mich damit in Verbindung bringst.

Habe Angst dich zu wecken, aber will dir das Gefühl geben das du nicht allein bist.

Ich merke wie unruhig du heute bist, das ist auch der Grund warum ich es wage dich mit meinen Worten zu beruhigen:

„Psst, ist doch alles wieder gut… pscht,…" ich schlucke doch ich kann nicht verhindern das es mir über die Lippen kommt,

„…ich bin doch bei dir Moony…"

Das ist dein Kosename, na ja den hab ich mir für dich ausgedacht, du bist ja ein Werwolf und reagierst auf den Mond,…hey hat sich halt so ergeben ok!?

Ich beschließe eine weile bei dir zu bleiben und setze mich zu dir aufs Bett.

Deine Augenlider flattern und du drehst dich auf den Rücken, doch dein

Atem hat sich beruhigt. Gut, ich hatte schon befürchtet du wachst jetzt auf,…

dann könnte ich dich ja gar nicht mehr beobachten im Schlaf.

So ist es besser,…viel besser…

Mein Blick gleitet von deinem Brustkorb, der sich jetzt regelmäßig hebt und senkt, in dein Gesicht das auffallend blass ist.

Einige Haarsträhnen fallen dir in die Stirn, ich würde sie gerne weg streichen…

Ich versuche mich abzuwenden doch ich bleibe bei deinen zarten roten Lippen hängen die sich sanft von deiner Blässe abheben.

Ich spiele oft mit dem Gedanken, wie es wohl wäre…du bist eben sehr verführerisch, doch unsre Freundschaft ist mir zu wichtig, will ich nicht gefährden.

Die Versuchung ist wirklich groß,…ich sollte besser wieder ins Bett gehen, bevor ich meine guten Vorsetze über Bord werfe.

Doch plötzlich tust du etwas, von dem ich weiß dass du es sonst nicht machst,

du redest, flüsterst im Schlaf,…meinen Namen, flehst mich an:

„Sirius,…bitte, bitte nicht…" dabei wendest du deinen Kopf, weg von mir…

Ich schaue dich fragend an,…soll ich dich nicht küssen, nicht berühren oder einfach nicht gehen?

Ich frage mich das tatsächlich bis mir klar wird das du träumst,…von mir…soll ich dich wecken?

Ich platze vor Neugier,…weiß bin unmöglich…

Ich stehe auf, gehe zur anderen Seite des Bettes, und schaue direkt in dein Gesicht. Du fingst an zu wimmern als ich mich kurz von dir entfernte.

Du atmest durch den Mund zitternd ein und aus, auf deine Wange bahnen sich salzige Tränen bis zu deiner Nasenspitze.

Ich fasse den Endschluss dich zu wecken, dabei streichle ich dir den Pony aus der Stirn, dadurch schreckst du auf.

Du sitzt aufrecht, atmest gezwungen langsam tief ein und aus.

Deine Augen die du zuvor aufgeschlagen hattest als du aufgesetzt hattest, sind jetzt geschlossen als ob du dich besinnen wolltest das alles nur ein dummer Traum war.

Du sitzt zusammengekauert im Bett und zuckst zusammen als ich dich mit meiner unsicher heiseren Stimme anspreche:

„Hey, alles in Ordnung Remus?"

Ich weiß dumme Frage…

Dein Kopf dreht sich zu mir, du hast mich erst jetzt bemerkt, deine Augen glänzen feucht auf und doch lächelst du mich tapfer an.

„Hab ich dich geweckt Sirius? Tut mir Leid…" flüsterst du reumütig.

Ich schüttle' meinen Kopf und setze mich zu dir: „Ich konnte sowieso nicht schlafen,…wir haben bald Vollmond,…an diesen Tagen werde ich doch immer so unruhig…kann nicht richtig schlafen und so…"

Ohne dich,

du bist doch mein Ruhepol,

brauche dich

vermisse dich

in jenen Nächten,

wenn Vollmond ist

doch ich spreche meine Empfindungen nicht aus.

Kann nicht.

Hab Angst…

In einem Anflug von Müdigkeit legst du deinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und murmelst mir mit traurigem resigniertem Ton in der Stimme entgegen:

„Ich weiß was du meinst Sirius,…ich weiß…"

Deine rechte Hand legt sich sanft auf meine Brust, eine Minute verweilen wir so, doch jetzt ziehst du sie zurück, ziehst dich zurück.

Wir sprechen immer noch nicht, ich weil ich mich nicht von der süßen Illusion eines in meinen Armen liegenden Remus trennen möchte und du weil du scheinbar nachdenkst.

Du starrst eine Zeit lang auf deine offene Hand, welche du plötzlich zu einer Faust ballst.

In solchen Momenten fühl ich mich so machtlos…

Will dich nur halten, dich trösten doch du brauchst scheinbar keinen Trost.

Du schluckst es hinunter, sollte ich auch tun…

…du siehst mich lächelnd an, sagst mir ich soll versuchen zu schlafen.

Ich nicke, gehe zu Bett und versuche zu schlafen,…erfolglos.

Nach einer Weile stehst du auf, gehst zum Fenster…

Dort bleibst du ohne dich zu rühren, bis mir die Augen zufallen und der Schlaf mich überrannt.

Als nächstes höre ich ein piepen und ein Aufstöhnen, kann nur Peter sein. Ignorier es, weiß doch dass ich dann von dir geweckt werde…

Ich höre schon die Dusche, du duschst immer zuerst und immer allein.

Hast gesagt es wäre dir unangenehm.

Das ist einer der Gründe warum du nicht in die Quidditschmannschaft wolltest, dabei wärst du sicher ein verdammt guter Jäger, da sind sich James und ich einig.

Die Badezimmertür geht auf, du bist sicher komplett angezogen, bis auf Socken und Schuhe…

Doch erst kommt der Weckdienst…hast du dir ja zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht…

Ich höre dich nicht, du schleichst zu deinem ersten Opfer.

Hoffe dass ich es bin, doch der Schrei von Peter belehrt mich eines besseren.

Du kicherst was James mit einem Stöhnen quittiert und wohl etwas nach dir oder Peter wirft, nach dem Aufschlag zur folge ein Kissen.

Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, ich höre wie Peter James einen GUTEN MORGEN- Gruß murmelt auf welches nur mit einem Schnaufen geantwortet wird, James Schnaufen, und er (Peter wer sonst??) seinen Weg schlurfend ins Bad fortsetzt.

…STILLE…

„Hey, uns wecken aber Sirius darf weiter pennen…" höre ich James entrüstet sagen.

„Sirius ist doch schon längst wach…" meinst du nur.

Als ich die Augen öffne sehe ich genau in dein Gesicht und du grinst mich an.

Eigentlich ist es seltsam dein Grinsen…

Vielleicht nur gespielt?

Ich will keine Minute daran denken dass du nur so tust als ob,

doch ich weiß es, spür es, genau wie James,… wir wollen dich nicht drängen dich uns zu offenbaren.

„Ja ja, ich steh ja schon auf!" murre ich.

Nur in Shorts gehe ich direkt ins Bad, doch an der Türe drehe ich mich um, du schaust gespielt empört zu mir und James:

„Euch auch einen guten Morgen!"

„Gar nichts gut…"murrt James als er mich ins Bad schubst winkt er dir kurz zu.

Ich dusche, stelle mir vor du wärst hier, bei mir…schlechter Gedanke,…

Na ja eigentlich nicht.

Das heiße Wasser stelle ich lieber auf kalt um, um mein ziehen und pochen zu lindern. James springt sofort raus, zetert rum, ich mag es wenn er das tut.

Peter grinst nur und zieht sich die Sachen an die er, ganz nach (Vorbild) Remus, mitgenommen hat.

James und ich spielen noch ein wenig mit der Zahnpasta und schmieren sie uns gegenseitig ins Gesicht.

Er, unser alles geliebter Morgenmuffel, ist schon wieder viel besser drauf…

Ich schlinge ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und verlasse das Bad mit James zusammen. Der trägt seine Shorts immer zwei Tage lang und seine T-Shirts wechselt er auch nur wenn er vom Training kommt.

James begrüßt dich überschwänglich nimmt dich in den Arm, wirft dich dabei um und seine Stimme quietscht: „Guten Morgen mein lieber Remus, hast du auch so gut geschlafen?!"

Ich sehe zu, mein grinsen schlägt gerade wurzeln, ist festgewachsen, …

Du versuchst James abzuwehren, du lässt kaum einen so nah an dich ran

„James Potter, geh sofort runter von mir! Du bist viel zu schwer…" deine Worte sind unterbrochen vom tiefen Luft holen.

Ich gehe auf euch zu, ziehe James von dir runter und grinse immer noch:

„James, kann auch nichts dafür…" ich spüre wie James mir einen warnenden Blick zuwirft, „Na ja James fliegt halt auf süße Sachen…"

Ich kann dich dabei nicht weiter ansehen, gehe zu meinem Koffer,

ich stehe auch auf Süßes,

du bist super süß.

Ich sehe wie James dazu ansetzt zu sagen;; Kann sich halt nicht jeder so zurückhalten wie du Siri!;;

Doch mir bleibt diese peinliche Stille die danach unwiderruflich folgen würde dank Peter erspart.

Dieser kugelt sich vor lachen und zeigt aufs Fenster, dort sitzt eine rot- gold- gefärbte Eule. James grinst, du lächelst auch, ehrlich.

Ich hole mir meine Klamotten aus dem Koffer, bin immer zu faul sie einzusortieren, nicht so wie du…

„Ach ja, ich hatte davon gehört Jappens wollte einigen Eulen ne neue Farbe verpassen" meine ich und lass dabei mein Handtuch fallen.

(Jappens ist ein Junge der uns ernsthafte Konkurrenz macht was Streiche angeht)

Ich weiß du schaust zu mir, manchmal könnte ich wirklich verlegen werden unter deinen Blicken, die mir hitzige und kalte Schauer auf den Rücken verbreiten.

Ich ziehe mich weiter an und James stimmt mir zu, hat auch davon gehört, wahrscheinlich von mir,…, er meint auf jeden Fall raus finden zu müssen welcher Färbungszauber das ist.

Ja ja, das ist typisch James. Er will immer alles genau wissen und verstehen, aber ich bin auch nicht viel besser…du bist dagegen der immer vorarbeitet, ich verwette meine ganze Muggel- kramdingens- Sammlung darauf das du die Antwort bereits weißt.

Doch als ich zu dir schaue, ich wollte gerade mein T-Shirt anziehen, da lächelst du mich plötzlich an,

ah dieses Lächeln,

ich muss ziemlich dumm grinsen als du auf mich zu kommst und mir mein Shirt aus den Händen nimmst.

„Also echt, zieh es wenigstens richtig rum an, nicht auf links…" sagst du.

DAS IST SOOO PEINLICH…

Peter kichert wieder, als wir ein lautes Rumoren seines Magens hören, meint er: „Ich bin schon unten beim Frühstück!"

Du blickst zu Peter, flüchtig gibst du mir mein Shirt zurück, räusperst dich kurz und redest in deiner ernsten Stimmlage: „Warte noch Peter! Ich…" du schluckst, „Ich muss mit euch sprechen…dringend. Heute Abend um 18 Uhr 30 an der alten Eiche unten am See."

Du siehst uns drei kurz noch an, gehst, kurz vor der Tür flüsterst du noch:

„James, Sirius? Falls ihr Quidditsch haben solltet stellt euch bei McG frei."

Du bist weg,

bleibst weg.

Was willst du uns sagen,

oder willst du uns etwas fragen???

James, Peter und ich gehen erst einmal essen,

du bist nicht da,

vermisse dich,

weiß nicht was ich tun soll.

James nimmt gerade Sniefelus zum Frustabbau, versucht alle möglichen Färbzauber die er kennt…

Sniefelus wehrt sich nicht, kann er auch gar nicht hab ihm ein Schweigezauber aufgehalst.

Seltsamerweise macht es heute nicht wirklich Spaß, selbst Evaens Maßreglung ist nicht so streng wie sonst.

„Wo ist eigentlich Remus?!" höre ich sie fragen.

Ich schaue auf, als wenn du jetzt kommen würdest,

doch du bist nicht da.

Bist fort,

weit weg.

Wir gehen in Richtung Stundenglas um die Hauspunkte die uns Evaens abgezogen hat nach zu prüfen, sie hat uns wirklich 30 Punkte abgezockt.

Also echt…

Peter versucht uns auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, in dem er von seinem Date gestern erzählte.

Ich entschuldigte mich bei ihm, darauf hatte ich jetzt kein Nerv…

Ich will nach Remus, nach Moony schauen, nach dir…

Bibliothek, - du bist oft hier, auch am Wochenende, ließt Bücher, schreibst und arbeitest leise für dich konzentriert.

Doch Mrs. Prince sagt du seiest schon gegangen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum und im Schlafsaal bist du auch nicht.

Genau so wenig in der Küche….

Zumindest hast du laut der Hauselfen etwas gegessen.

Beim Mittag tauchst du auch nicht auf, James und Peter beginnen sich nun auch Sorgen zu machen.

In einem der Flure begegnen wir McGonnigal, die wir wiederum fragen ob sie dich gesehen hat…

Sie musterte uns streng: „Ich denke Mr. Lupin macht sicher seine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlungen… Im Übrigen fällt das heutige Training aus unerfindlichen aus!" „Das trifft sich gut…"murmelt James.

Sie hat sich bereits umgedreht und wollte gerade gehen, als sie Peter sagen hörte: „Was für ein Zufall das das Training genau heute ausfällt, nicht wahr? Was für ein Glück!"

„Wie nai…" hörte ich sie flüstern als sie um die nächste Ecke bog.

„Jaaaaaa, was für Glück…!

James und ich tauschten einen Blick aus und wir wussten was der jeweils andere dachte.

PETER! WIE KANN EIN MENSCH NUR SO naive SEIN???

Am Abend machen wir uns auf zum See,

wir kommen ne halbe Stunde zu früh,

doch du bist bereits da und lächelst matt und müde.

James fragt dich erst wo du die ganze Zeit geblieben bist.

Wir setzen uns zu dir, die Sonne scheint am rötlich schimmernden Horizont und taucht dein Haar in einen goldenen Schein.

Ich liebe dein Haar…

„Das ist völlig nebensächlich… ich war in der Bibliothek, habe ein Bücher ausgeliehen,… für euch…" Peter schaut uns alle fragend an.

Ich spüre dass du nervös wirst, als James dich grinsend fragt:

„Wofür? Willst du uns etwa zu Strebern ausbilden?!"

Du holst tief Luft und fängst an zu reden, wir hören dir alle zu:

„Ihr habt sicherlich bemerkt dass ich einmal im Monat mit den bescheuertsten Ausreden, die es in diesem Jahrhundert gegeben hat, verschwinde und dem Unterricht fern bleibe und dann häufig mit einigen Blessuren zurück komme…

Ich muss euch gestehen: Ich habe euch belogen, wenn ich behauptete ich müsse zu meiner Familie, oder in den Krankenflügel weil ich mich nicht wohl fühle oder was mir sonst für Ausreden einfielen…"

Du schaust uns alle etwas unsicher an, als du unser grinsen bemerkst und fährst fort: „Ich… ich leide an einer unheilbaren Krankheit; Lykanthropie.

Als ich fünf Jahre alt war,… wurde ich von einem Werwolf gebissen…"

Wir wollten gerade unsre Kommentare dazu abgeben, doch du lässt uns nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Bevor ihr mich fragt: Warum ich euch das alles erzähle,…jetzt…ich wollte schon früher, aber ich hatte Angst,…angst dass ihr euch abwenden werdet.

Jetzt habe ich auch angst, doch auch aus anderen Gründen… das ihr es herausfinden könntet und mir folgen würdet… das ich euch verletze…

Deswegen sollt ihr euch klar machen wie gefährlich ein Werwolf ist, besonders zu Vollmond…"

Du reichst uns jeder ein Buch in die Hand und meinst: „Ich bin eine Bestie, ich kann Menschen töten ohne mich jemals daran erinnern zu können, wenn ich mich zurück verwandele."

Du drehst dich weg, willst gehen, sagst dass du uns Zeit zum Diskutieren gibst, rennst weg.

James und ich laufen dir sofort hinterher und halten dich zurück.

Will dich halte,

halte dich,

du wehrst dich nicht,

nicht mehr.

James tätschelt dir den Kopf, sagt dir das du schon immer ein miserabler Lügner warst.

Dann kommt Peter endlich angekullert und umarmt dich auch kurz: "Du hast nen ganz schönen Zahn drauf…"

Ich flüstere dir ins Ohr, so laut das es die anderen auch verstehen: „Ach Remus, das haben wir schon länger vermutet und nun ja irgendwie haben wir es auch schon seid ca. 1 ½ Jahren gewusst. Wir wollten dir Zeit geben es uns selber zu sagen. Rem wir sind und bleiben deine Freunde da brauchen wir doch gar nicht drüber diskutieren!"

„Also ich finde er hat sich ne Strafe fürs schlechte lügen verdient!" meinte Peter ernsthaft.

Ich sah ihn erstaunt an, dann fing er an herum zu drucksen: „Meinte ja nur kitzeln oder so…"

James grinste nun ziemlich fies.

Wir kitzelten einander bis wir nicht mehr konnten.

Du fragst an diesem Tag mehrmals ob wir noch deine Freunde sind, überhaupt sein wollen.

„NEIN!" war meine antwort, James sah mich sauer an und Peter bekam vor schreck Schluckauf: „Wie-Hick-Nein?!"

Deine Augen blickten mich an, voller Vertrauen und doch meine ich einen kleinen Funken Unsicherheit in ihnen aufblitzen zu sehen:

„Nein, wir vier sind keine Freunde mehr,…" ich mache an dieser Stelle eine dramatische Pause, genau das ist der Moment wo ihr immer denkt in meinem Kopf existiert nur Quatsch mit Soße.

„ … wir sind was besseres! WIR VIER SIND BESSTE FREUNDE!"

Ich glaube dich schniefen zu hören, hab es wohl ein wenig übertrieben…

Deine Erleichterung ist nicht zu verdenken als ich dich in den Arm nehme.

„Du bist und bleibst eine Drama Queen Sirius!" bei James Worten fängst du an zu kichern.

Später im Schlafsaal wünschten wir uns alle eine gute Nacht.

Als die anderen schlafen, stehe ich auf und gehe zu dir.

Du beobachtest mich als ich vor dir verweile und dich mit meiner heiseren verstimmten Stimme bitte: „Oh Remus, lass mich heute Nacht bei dir sein, morgen ist Vollmond…"

Versuche ich mich vor dir zu erklären? Doch ich wage nicht weiter zu sprechen…

Du rückst zur Seite, ich lege mich neben dich und du kuschelst dich in deine Decke.

Ich nehme dich einfach in den Arm und genieße deine Nähe.

Du lehnst dich an mich, dein Kopf in meiner Halsbeuge, flüsterst mir zu:

„Passt bitte auf euch auf. Macht nie den Fehler mir zu folgen… bitte Sirius…"

ich dränge mich näher an dich heran.

Deine Wangen glühen rötlich, bist du etwa verlegen?

„Ich pass schon auf…doch jetzt pass ich erstmal auf das du gut schläfst und keine Alpträume hast…" ich streichle dir ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Du schließt deine Augen und nuschelst mir einen Gute-Nacht-Gruß entgegen.

Ich atme deinen Duft tief ein und eine art Gänsehaut übermannt meinen Körper.

In dieser Nacht schläfst du ruhig, fest und tief,

ich wache immer wieder auf, wenn eines deiner Haare mich kitzelt…

Ist wohl die Rache für unsre Kitzelattacke.

Eine wirklich schöne Rache…


End file.
